familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Carne (c1717-1784)
Mary Carne was born in approximately 1717 in Cornwall, England. Her origins are currently unknown, but it is possible that she is the daughter of Henry Carne who was baptised at Ludgvan in Cornwall on the 9th March 1717. If this is her, then her sister is Joan Karn who married Peter Trounson. This couple had a son called Peter who would marry Mary's daughter Margaret - which meant they were cousins. It should be noted that the spelling of the surname Carne occurs in different format in official records. Other spellings include KARN, KARNE and CARN. The spelling of 'Carne' used for Mary is how it appears on her marriage record. Marriage Mary married Joel James at St. Hilary in Cornwall on the 9th October 1748. His origins are currently unknown. Both Joel and Mary were in their late 20s, early 30s at the time of the marriage, which is different from most marriages that occured at the time, in people's late teens or early twenties. The couple would have and raise their children in St. Hilary. There is some confusion between baptism records as to whether their first few children were baptised in Marazion (which is very close to St. Hilary and managed by the same parish clerk at the time) but a check of the baptism images confirms all the children were baptised at St. Hilary. Death of Daughter Joel and Mary's first born daughter Elizabeth died at age 2 and was buried in Marazion on the 3rd May 1753. Their next daughter, born later that year, would be named after her. Death Mary died in the year 1784 and was buried at St. Hilary on 7th July 1784, aged 66. The burial entry states 'Morbo Gutteris' next to her name, which indicates a cause of death. What this is has not been determined. It is possible that it is a mistranscription of 'Morbus Gallicus', which is an archaic term for syphilis, or a translation of a term for 'goiter' (sometimes known as 'gutter throat'). Her husband Joel would outlive her by 4 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Joel and Mary James' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=368092), marriage entry for Joel James and Mary Carne *St Hilary Marriages 1740-1749, (http://freepages.family.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~juneen/sthilary/sthm1740-1749.html), marriage entry for Joel James and Mary Carne *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1327323), baptism entry for Joel James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NJYB-XL4 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James, 24 Sep 1749; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 92; FHL microfilm 254217. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGMP-FJD : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James, 24 Sep 1749; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NJYB-XLH : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Joel James, 24 Sep 1749; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 92; FHL microfilm 254217. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGMP-FJ6 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Joel James, 24 Sep 1749; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1327417), baptism entry for Elizabeth James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQZM-652 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Eliz. James, 19 Jul 1751; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 96; FHL microfilm 254217. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1327523), baptism entry for Elizabeth James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JSDB-7ZJ : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Eliz. James, 18 Sep 1753; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 101; FHL microfilm 254217. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NYV3-FJC : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Eliz. James, 19 Jul 1751; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=952923), burial record of Eliz James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMHN-6LC : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Eliz. James, 18 Sep 1753; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1327594) baptism entry for Ann James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQZM-X77 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Ann James, 03 Aug 1755; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 103; FHL microfilm 254217 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGMP-BRJ : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Ann James, 03 Aug 1755; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1327891), baptism entry for Margaret James *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N1J3-JNG : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Margaret James, 25 Apr 1762; citing Marazion, Cornwall, England, reference v 1 p 109; FHL microfilm 254217. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWW2-DFX : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Joel James in entry for Margaret James, 25 Apr 1762; citing SAINT HILARY,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226212, PLUS. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=953673), burial record for Mary James *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=953791), burial record for Joel James *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M7BS-BR2 : accessed 2013-02-15), entry for Joel JAMES. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M7BS-BRR : accessed 2013-02-15), entry for Mary. *Geni.com, (http://www.geni.com/people/Joel-James/6000000015697254320), entry for Joel James *Geni.com, (http://www.geni.com/people/Mary-James/6000000015697117812), entry for Mary James (Carne) Category:Born in Cornwall Category:Married in 1748 Category:Married in St Hilary, Cornwall Category:Died in St Hilary, Cornwall